


Dear Spider-Man

by ShipSeekingShippers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Dear Evan Hansen AU - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Are they singing?, But he also wants to be Wades boyfriend, Dear Evan Hansen meets Spiderman, Depression, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Peter wants to be an Avenger, Peter/Wade - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade and Peter writing letters, wade pinning for Peter, you can have them singing if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipSeekingShippers/pseuds/ShipSeekingShippers
Summary: Ever since Peter could remember he's wanted to become an Avenger! So when he got superpowers he thought he'd finally live his dream...Turns out you can only be an Avenger by invitation only and Peter can't seem to get that.Ever since Wade could remember he's always wanted to become an Avenger! So when he got superpowers he thought he'd finally live his dream...Turns out you can only be an Avenger by invitation only and what does Wade do to get one? He turns them down again and again. Because secretly he knows that SHIELD wants what they can't have. So finally he accepts but he has to play like he doesn't give a shit either way.Of course for Peter to get a spot on the team and for Wade to stay on the team they need to prove that they're best friends through a series of letters.--This is basically Dear Evan Hansen but for Spider-Man--





	Dear Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so like I know I don't need to be starting a new fic when I have like 3 others that are unfinished!!! But I've been dying to post this for a few days now!!! I'm already on chapter 7!!!
> 
> So this is all basically a re-telling of Dear Evan Hansen the musical!!! I would look up the soundtrack and listen to each song after the chapter so you can get a good sense of the story!!!
> 
> I hope this sounds as good as I'm making it!!! For all I know this could come out super lame and everyone hating me lol! But I'm willing to try because you might like it!!!
> 
> Anyways a big shout out to my beta Levi for giving me the confidence to post this!!! You're the best!!!
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think!!!

Song:  
\--Anybody Have A Map--

~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~\\\

Peter sighed as he looked in the mirror at his white cast that covered up to his elbow. It really sucked how much it itched and hurt at the same time. Aunt May made it her goal in life to hide everything in the house that was skinny and long enough to stick down the crevasse and scratch at his skin. Peter already lost a straw in there somewhere and he was sure Aunt May suspected something when he kept fishing to get it back out.

“Peter, are you ready? The bus will be here soon!” May called from downstairs as Peter lifted his backpack.

“Coming!” He called down while he looked to his bed for a few seconds before hesitating as he looked back to his cast.

Making a split-second choice he pushed up his mattress grabbing his Spiderman costume and shoving it down into his bag. You never know, right?

As he thundered his way downstairs Aunt May cut him off by the kitchen door with that huge smile on her face that always made Peter wince. Here she goes again.

“Good morning, Peter!” She held up a glad of OJ to him and he forced a smile back as he took it and sipped from the sweet pulp, while making his way to the kitchen to grab his lunch.

“Morning, Aunt May.” He opened the fridge and looked around for his lunch.

“Here you go,” May came up behind him and gently bumped his shoulder with the brown paper bag.

Peter closed the door and took the bag, “Thanks.”

“Have you been writing those letters to yourself?” May asked and Peter sighed. He knew it was a matter of time till she asked that. He made a slight nod as he moved from the fridge to the kitchen table where he slid off his bag and proceeded to load his lunch inside of it.

“Dear Peter Parker, this is gonna be a good day and here’s why…” She started as she clutched the back of a chair. She was in her nurses’ scrubs, the one with the pink flowers and a bright pink coat over it.

Peter nodded more noticeably this time as he looked away from her, “I started one.”

May forced her own smile, “Those letters are important, honey. They’re gonna help you build your confidence.”

Giving a loud sigh, he finally met her eyes and shrugged, “I guess.”

The older nurse gave her own signs of frustration as she looked down for a slip second before snapping her head up and offering him another smile. Except this one was begging him to give her a break.

“Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh? Can we buck up just enough to see that the world won’t fall apart?”

Peter zipped his bag shut as he slung it over his shoulder and watched while his aunt made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she tried to hold his eye contact.

“Maybe this year, we decide we’re not giving up before we’ve tried? This year, we make a new start?” She asked him as her eyes moved from Peter to the counter where a few papers were scattered and a few pens strewn on top. Her eyes went wide as she rushed to the designated drawer for miscellaneous items.

“Hey! I know!”

After sifting through a pocket knife, some old peppermint candies, dozens of pens, paperclips, and that random battery that’s been there since they moved into the house, May found a black marker.

She turned to Peter who was looking at her like she was crazy, “You can go around today and ask the other kids to sign your cast! How ‘bout that?”

Peter looked to her hopeful smile and he didn’t have the heart to let her down again as he curved his lip upwards and nodded, “Perfect.”

Peter took the marker from her hand and shoved it into his pocket as she smiled brightly at him, “I’m proud of you already.”

Feeling the pain constrict at her words he knew she didn’t mean it. Who could be proud of him? What has he accomplished as Peter Parker? Nothing… But with the same smile to his face he nodded, “Oh, good…”

The bus honked in the distance as Peter thanked the gods for the distraction. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before darting out the door and jogging down the street. May watched him go as her smile turned to a frown and she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

“Another stellar conversation for the scrapbook.”

She left the window and began to pack her purse on the table, “Another stumble as I’m reaching for the right thing to say, I’m kinda coming up empty, can’t find my way to you.”

As she pulled up her purse onto her shoulder she made her way to the front door when she noticed a picture of the three of them hanging on the wall by the door. Ben’s face smiled back at her as she looked from the face she fell in love with to the boy in the picture. Peter was smiling brightly back as May put her hands on his shoulders and mimicked his joy. If Ben were here, he would know what to do.

“Does anybody have a map? Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this? I don’t know if you can tell but this is me just pretending to know.” He opened the door, “So where’s the map? I need a clue ‘cause the scary truth is I’m flying blind and I’m making this up as I go.” May locked the door behind her as she began to make her way to the substation.

Meanwhile across town the Avengers were having a difficult situation of their own. Tony growled as he watched the mercenary lounge on the couch eating cereal while watching SpongeBob in Spanish.

“It’s your first day on the team, Wade! You are not missing the first day!” Tony growled out as he hit the sleep button on the tv and it went out.

“I already said I’d go tomorrow!” Wade whined as he slurped from the bowl.

Natasha and Steve sat at the main conference table watching Tony argue with Wade, the two other Avengers giving each other the knowing look. They didn’t want Wade to join the Avengers either but SHIELD had other plans for them. Especially after that alien attack on New York that shook the very foundation on how things were run around here.

“He doesn’t listen. Look at him, he’s probably high.” Clint made his opinion clear as he walked by, and grabbed the half empty cereal box and shook it.

“He’s definitely high.” Natasha smirked at Clint.

Tony’s eyes went wide as he looked from his team mates to Wade, “I don’t want you to defend the city high, Wade!”

Wade snapped his fingers and smiled, “Perfect, so then I won’t go. Thanks, Mom!” Wade set the empty bowl on the coffee table that was littered with trash before jumping up and making his way out of the room.

Tony watched him go as he turned to Steve with desperate eyes, “Another masterful attempt ends with disaster!”

Steve gave a comforting smile as Clint looked from the cereal box to his phone, “Interstate’s already jammed.”

As Tony sat next to Steve the solider offered him the pot of coffee as Tony nodded and held his cup out, “Pour another cup of coffee and watch it all crash and burn.”

Natasha reached for the milk only to shake the carton and her eyes flashed with hatred, “Wade finished the milk!”

Tony ignored her as he looked into the dark liquid and shook his head, “It’s a puzzle, it’s a maze I tried to steer through it a million ways! But each day’s another wrong turn.”

“I better head out.” Clint dumped the almost empty box of cereal in the trash as he grabbed his keys and Natasha stood to follow.

“If Wade’s not ready, I’m leaving without him.” She shrugged on her leather jacket as Tony groaned at the aspect of Wade missing out on his first day of patrol with Natasha.

“Does anybody have a map? Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this? I don’t know if you can tell but this is me just pretending to know!” Iron Man sipped his coffee as Steve rubbed it back.

“So where's the map? I need a clue cause the scary truth is…” Tony set down his coffee and looked to Steve with honest eyes, “I’m flying blind.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony threw his hands up, “I’m flying blind and I’m making this up as I go!”

“Maybe he just needs some space. He didn’t really want to join us you know.” Steve offered as Tony glared at him.

“Yeah, we all didn’t want him to join! Nick’s got a real funny way of showing patriotism by having that guy on team America!”

“Who knows? Maybe he’ll surprise us,” Steve sipped his own coffee.

“I don’t trust him! I think we should talk to someone.” Tony crossed his ankle over his knee as he picked at his plate of food.

“Like who?”

Tony thought hard on this, “Someone who knows him? Someone close to him? I’d feel better about having him around us if I knew the real Deadpool!”

“Then maybe we look for someone who knows him.”

“Yeah, fine.”

Meanwhile, Deadpool had left the tower to strolled down the street glaring at the sidewalk.

‘Stupid, fucking, paranoid… Why do they have to treat me like I'm a kid? I'm almost their age damn it!’ Wade kicked a stray can.

(Maybe they don’t trust us)

[I don’t even trust us]

(Yeah, well, maybe they don’t want us here as much as we don’t want to be here)

“Pfft, very likely. Who wants me around?”

(Good point. No one)

[We always wanted to be an Avenger! This is a good thing, guys!]

(Yeah, but we can’t let them know we want this!)

“Remind me why again?” Wade tilted his head.

(Sigh… Because if they know we want this they’ll make us jump through a million fucking hoops to get it! It’s better if we let them think we don’t want to be here! That way we stay from under the thumb.)

[Ohhh, so like reverse psychology? Sneaky!]

(Thank you)

“So, what do we do now?” Wade kicked another can.

(We roam around, save a person or two, maybe hit up a few tacos stands?)

[I know this great one in the park!]

“Well let’s go!”

//~~~~~~End Ch 1~~~~~~~\\\

**Author's Note:**

> Well... what do you think??? I'm dying to know!!!
> 
> This first chapter had the song "Anybody Have A Map"  
> Give it a listen!
> 
> I already have 7 chapters done so I might post ch 2 tomorrow or even today if I get to scared!
> 
> Reviews calm my frazzled nerves!!!


End file.
